


Let it happen

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: A best friend, a partner. Before starting to attend Karasuno High, Sugawara didn't know what it meant to have such a person at his side, even though he had always had excellent relationships with his peers. He hadn't met Daichi Sawamura yet.The story of a love that blossoms in everyday life.Set during the first years in high school of Suga and Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Let it happen

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a writer's block in the past few months. As much as I wanted to write long stories, I couldn't, so I chose to start over with a simple one-shot. Daisuga was one of the first ships from Haikyu!! I fell in love with and I wanted to go back to the first volumes with a bit of nostalgia.  
> English is not my native language, but I hope the story makes sense.

A best friend, a partner. Before starting to attend Karasuno High, Sugawara didn’t know what it meant to have such a person at his side, even though he had always had excellent relationships with his peers. He hadn't met Daichi Sawamura yet.

Daichi aroused his sympathy almost immediately. He was a newcomer like him and excited to join the volleyball team. His brown eyes were clear and serious, his manners polite. But most of all, when Daichi opened his mouth, he spoke words that made something resonate inside him.

The first spark was ignited in the gym, when, lined up with Sugawara and Asahi, Daichi gave vent to his willpower in front of the senpai. He wanted to make his contribution to the team to win, he wanted Karasuno to return to the nationals. It was the same thing that Sugawara wanted and could not have expressed it with such conviction.

"You were the captain of the team in middle school," Sugawara said to Daichi, as they were in the locker room.

Daichi looked him, slightly surprised. "It's true. How do you know that?"

Sugawara smiled. "I suspected it. You give off that kind of aura.”

"What kind of aura?" Daichi asked then.

"Of a person everyone can trust."

"Sugawara is right," said Asahi.

Sugawara would follow him. When Daichi proposed to train past the hour, Sugawara and Asahi joined him without batting an eye. The team of Karasuno didn't have a coach, no team from other schools wanted to play a friendly match against them, and their senpai were good people, but too disillusioned to be able to get more than their predecessors had. Daichi's enthusiasm was a light similar to the spotlights of the Tokyo stadium in which all three would have wanted to be.

The setter was incredibly comfortable talking to him during recess. Daichi often looked for him, whereas Sugawara looked forward to exchanging views with him on game combinations and on the recordings of matches to prepare for the tournament.

The study hours spent together came with a disarming naturalness.

Then, there was the day he would never forget. The ignition of the second spark. They decided to walk home together after the training. A few meters from the gym, Sugawara realized that there was something wrong with his left ankle. A subtle but persistent pain made him more uncomfortable at every step.

Daichi noticed the problem immediately. "Suga, are you all right?" he asked, stopping suddenly.

Sugawara did the same and put a hand on the back of the neck. "Ah, I think I leaned badly on one foot during the training. My ankle hurts a bit when I walk," he admitted with a grimace of pain.

"That’s not good," said his teammate seriously. He remained silent for a second, then clapped Sugawara on the arm. “I'll take you home. I can carry you on my back."

Sugawara's eyes widened. He laughed, then retorted, “Don't say nonsense. I'm heavy, you know?"

"Try me." Daichi smiled, he smiled so brightly that Sugawara had to shake his head and squeeze his friend's shoulders, chest against back, Daichi's strong arms against his thighs. Daichi took a few uncertain steps at first but then began to walk normally, while passersby looked at them.

"Thanks, but if you can’t do it anymore, you’ll have to tell me," said Sugawara after five minutes of feeling the other's heavy breathing. "The last thing we need is that you hurt your back along with my ankle."

"I'll take you home as I promised."

Daichi really did it. Every now and then Sugawara convinced Daichi to be put on the ground to make him rest. They made their way talking about training, but as much as Sugawara laughed at the situation, he began to feel something else. He felt comfortable in that position, where he could squeeze the other, lean the head against his shoulder and feel his breathing so close. When they got to his house, he didn't want to go down. His mom greeted them at the front door and invited Daichi to come in.

"Stop by for dinner, Daichi," said Mrs. Sugawara. "I'll call your mother to tell her."

" I gladly accept the invitation, thank you," Daichi replied. When he was alone with his friend, he looked at him. "Let's take a look at the ankle?"

"Yes, let's go to my room," said Sugawara.

There, Sugawara and Daichi sat next to each other on the bed. Sugawara took off the sock of his left foot and stretched out his leg. Taking his foot in his hands, Daichi went up to the edge of the uniform's pants, pulling it up and sliding his warm fingers over his friend's skin.

Sugawara trembled at that contact and turned his head, fearing that the other could see that his face had warmed up at that contact.

"It's a little swollen," Daichi noted. "Do you have medications or an ice pack?"

Sugawara nodded, but just then he heard his father's voice calling them for dinner. Quickly, he removed his foot from the other's thigh and stood up.

"I'll go get the ice pack later," he said as they left the room. "Thank you, Daichi."

“We’re friends, I was glad to help. It’s better if you go for check up in the infirmary tomorrow."

Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. Sugawara basked in that brief contact, closing his eyes.

He wanted Daichi to stay longer, but immediately after eating, his friend thanked the Sugawaras for the hospitality and said he had to go home.

"Do not force yourself tomorrow at school," Daichi advised Sugawara, outside the front door of the house.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," teased Sugawara.

"I know."

They smiled.

"So, see you tomorrow?" said Sugawara.

"See you tomorrow."

When Daichi left, Sugawara followed him until he disappeared from his gaze. Then he closed the door with a sigh.

That night, Sugawara fantasized about training in the school gym. He had made a perfect toss, making the ball fly towards Daichi. His friend had taken the leap and made a point. Taken by the enthusiasm of such a successful quick, Sugawara had run to embrace him and Daichi was there for him. With one hand Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s side under the shirt and with the other took his chin. The lips were immediately on his.

Returning to himself, the boy ran the sleeve of his pajamas over his face. With a trembling hand, he turned on the lamplight, his eyes closed on the sudden beam of light. There was a blank sheet of paper on the desk, and Sugawara grabbed it.

He wrote quickly. _Maybe I'm in love with Daichi._

Sugawara looked at his writing in disbelief. He couldn't believe it was he who traced those words. Biting his lip, he passed and passed the pen all over the sheet, attacking it, until what he had written became illegible. He tore the piece of paper in two and threw himself back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, his hands on his lap.

That was a turning point, a point of no return. The following days, Sugawara's body did not lie. Daichi was bathed in a different light in his eyes. He seemed more beautiful, kinder, more passionate, his masculine look drove the setter out of his mind. Every little detail took on a new, intense meaning. Daichi’s relief for his healed ankle, two meat buns from the Sakanoshita store eaten side by side out of school, or one night spent chatting at Daichi’s house.

If Sugawara thought about it, he hugged the pillow trying to stifle a smile. He hoped that that pillow could be Daichi, in the dark he embraced it as it could be done with a lover. This was the best he could do. He had no intention of losing his friendship.

It was said that he must continue to smile as always. He was the one who supported everyone and had to keep doing things right. That meant suppressing thoughts that he considered wrong and turning them into a dull pain to live with.

Most of all, he had to support his best friend.

So one day he made a comment on Yui Michimiya because obviously she was attracted to Daichi, probably since middle school. He knew that those two were the example of the perfect couple and that Daichi would be an amazing boyfriend...the kind that made you miss nothing and put you first... even if it hurt. However, Daichi didn't even catch his joke. Sugawara hated the fact that he had been relieved by his friend's naive reaction.

The following year, when he realized that he had managed to live in that state, he patted himself mentally on the shoulder. They were now halfway through their second school year and were preparing for the spring tournament with good spirit, also thanks to the newcomers, and besides, there had been the short training by the famous coach Ukai.

One evening, at the end of the team's training, Kurokawa took Daichi aside and said in front of everyone, "As you know, this year will be my last as captain. I have decided that the team will be entrusted to Sawamura next year. He always showed strong motivation and responsibility, therefore I can leave volleyball with no regrets."

Daichi reacted modestly, although his eyes shined with emotion. The news was taken well by the teammates, who went to congratulate him.

"I had no doubts, I'm very proud of you," Sugawara said to him once everyone started going to the locker room.

"Will you be my vice-captain then?" Daichi asked, taking Sugawara’s hands.

Lately, Daichi touched him often. For example, he surrounded Sugawara’s shoulders with his arm so that their faces were close. The setter thought it was because their friendship was established, and he did not refuse those contacts.

The future captain added, "It would make me more relaxed."

Sugawara threw a glance to the door while the gym was emptying. Nishinoya was running to them, but Asahi called him. The spiker and the libero went to the locker room together, but not before Asahi glanced quickly at Sugawara.

Sugawara turned his attention to Daichi and punched him on the chest. "I can't refuse my captain's choice," he exclaimed grinning. "Let's take care of the team together next year!"

Daichi smiled. They left the gym together.

In the locker room, after getting dressed and put things in his bag, Sugawara said, "I have to go home immediately, so I greet you guys."

Daichi and Asahi, the only ones inside, greeted him. It was on the street that Sugawara realized that he had laid his math book on the floor of the locker room in the act of finding the gym clothes inside his bag before training. He needed it to do his homework that night, so he ran back, made the stairs to the room, and was relieved to see that the door was slightly open. Light filtered through the opening. He could hear Asahi and Daichi’s voices.

"When uhm…are you going to tell Suga?" Asahi was asking.

"Tell that I'm in love with him?"

Sugawara remained with his hand frozen on the knob. _What_ had Daichi said? he thought, shocked.

"The chances of him considering me more than a friend are minimal, Asahi," he heard Daichi say.

For a moment it seemed to Sugawara that he had stopped breathing. Those words meant that Daichi too...

"But it's not true. You always try to help, now listen to me. You should step forward, it would do you both good,” Asahi continued passionately.

He heard Daichi sigh. "I don't know, I just told him he would be the team's vice-captain. For his and Karasuno's sake, I'm not going to reveal my feelings to him and ruin everything between us. Maybe if I keep feeling love, I could confess when we graduate."

Sugawara bit his lip and opened the door.

"Sorry," he shouted with his head down to his two teammates, who jumped, finding him in front of them. "I forgot my math book. I go out immediately."

He realized that his tone wasn’t calm. In fact, the words slipped quickly from his mouth. He found the book on the floor and put it in the bag, then running out the door. But then, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, so he turned.

It was Daichi. As Daichi descended the stairs, he was putting on his uniform jacket and was likely to stumble. Sugawara had never seen him lose composure as he did at the time.

"Wait, Suga! I know you have to go, but I need to ask you something," Daichi exclaimed. He joined Sugawara and took him by the arm. Determined but considerate, as always. "Did you hear anything when you entered the locker room?"

Sugawara remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He wondered why he had entered the room like that if he was now regretting it, feeling the need to be alone.

He looked down. "Some things about me, I think, but I don't dare to repeat them," he admitted with detachment.

Daichi's trembling hand let him go. By meeting two sad eyes, Sugawara realized how hurtful his words have been. If Daichi felt something for him, perhaps he felt his own fears, such as exposing himself too much and ruining a friendship. Or maybe not, but he never would have known if they hadn't communicated as always.

"I see," murmured Daichi. “Let me tell you the truth then. Only once."

Sugawara nodded with his heart in his throat. He saw the other take a big sigh and had a vague idea of what was coming. He wasn't ready.

"Suga, I like you from the first day I saw you," Daichi finally said, looking him in the eye.

It was a declaration of love. Sugawara had dreamed of it for all that time.

"I saw you in the corridors filling out the registration form for the club and I immediately thought you were beautiful," continued Daichi. “I am happy to go to school every day because you are there. When we play volleyball, you encourage anyone. I have no words to express the admiration I feel for you. I know they are unexpected things to hear…if you don't feel the same, I can understand it! I don’t expect to be reciprocated and- "

"Neither do I," Sugawara expressed. “I would never want to lose you, but Daichi, I am in love with you too, so don't be afraid to have expressed how you feel."

Daichi approached him with mouth open. "Really? I thought... "

"You thought the opposite like me, but we thought wrong," Sugawara said, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders and smiling. "I've been in love with you since you helped me with my ankle a year ago. Only you could show so much patience and dedication to someone in need. I started to think that any person who had you as a boyfriend would be incredibly lucky and felt jealous."

"So I impressed you?" Daichi joked, bringing the face close to his.

"Without a doubt, my oblivious seducer," Sugawara replied with a sly smile. He looked at Daichi’s lips, then his warm eyes, feeling an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. The other had acknowledged his desire, the same that burned in him too, and kissed him.

After parting slowly, Sugawara asked, "Do you really find me beautiful?"

Daichi held him tight. "You take my breath away."

"You're not bad too, captain," Sugawara said mischievously. "Well…when are we going out on a date, just the two of us?"

"Whenever you want. We can do it this weekend."

"Fuck, yes. I can't believe it,” breathed Sugawara, then looked down. "It's almost too much to digest in one evening."

"You’re right!"

They laughed together, a little nervous and excited.

"I have to go. There are guests at home. If I arrive late, my parents will kill me," said Sugawara reluctantly. "Although I would prefer to stay here with you."

Daichi joined their foreheads for a moment, then broke the embrace. "It's mutual, but I want to see you in one piece tomorrow, so go," he reassured Sugawara.

Sugawara raised an arm to greet him. "I'll call you tonight!"

"I can’t wait."

Sugawara took a few steps with his heart bursting in his chest, then turned. He ran to Daichi, while the other was climbing the stairs to the locker room and kissed him for one last time. He would thank Asahi for his indirect help the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want.


End file.
